Always There For You
by SweetRomanceGirl
Summary: Lily has a terrible hidden power inside her that she didn't know of. She needed someone, someone she never thought of. The fate of the world lies in her hands.Read and Review. JL SOC ROC Rated just in case
1. Hogwarts Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as J.K Rowling's characters.**

-:HOGWARTS TRAIN:-

LILY

"Arghhh! I hate him!"

"What did James do this time, Lily?" asked a very bored 17 year old, Celina Grey

"He was owling me these love letters all summer!" said Lily, throwing the letters all around the compartment.

"Aww, that's is so sweet! I wish Remus is like that!" gushed Rosiette Florist picking up Lily's letters

"Rosi, he doesn't even know that you like him," said Celina "He's not like James. Tell him you like him."

"I know, I know. But what if he doesn't like me back?" asked Rosiette

"Take a risk, life is full of risks," said Lily, picking up the last letters on the floor.

"How?"

"Just get him alone somehow and tell him' said Celina knowingly

"That's the problem! He's always with his annoying friends!" wailed Rosiette

"Well, we can't help you there"

They sat down in silence while Rosiette tries to find out a way to get Remus alone. Lily looked out the window and saw a cave in one of the mountains. _'That's weird!'_ thought Lily '_There wasn't any cave on that hill. Maybe someone dug it out. It must be there for a purpose'_

Lily saw a glint of a sudden white light and it vanished. _'Whoa! I'm going crazy here! Did I imagine the light or was it really there?' she asked herself. 'What is going on in there? I need to find out, but how? I can -'_

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a loud "YES!"

Rosiette was standing. "What?" asked Celina. She was clearly just as annoyed as Lily was.

"I know how to get him alone!"

"Get who alone?"

"Remus!"

The compartment door opened, 3 boys came in and the sandy haired one, known as Remus answered "Yes, what?"

"Um, nothing!" said Rosiette, sitting down.

"What have you been doing?" asked Celina, her eyes narrowed

"We haven't been eavesdropping if that's what you think," said Sirius with an innocent face

"Then what did you do?" Lily asked glaring at James and Sirius.

"We were just walking down the corridor" started Remus

"Then we heard some said Remus's name," continued James

"So we rushed in here just in case our pretty girls get hurt," finished Sirius

The girls snorted and Lily and Celina sneered "Your girls, eh? Well then, why do they hate you so much?"

"Maybe this isn't the time, James," said Remus

"Hate us? No, you really love us so much but won't admit it," said James

Remus whispered something to James and Sirius; the girls heard their names a few times. When they finished James said, " Well, we're going to go now. Bye"

"Good Riddance" muttered Celina

"What did you say, darling?" asked Sirius

"Nothing you idiot. Go before I hex you" she warned pointing her wand at him

"I'm going, I'm going. Just remember, when you need help just say our names" said Sirius.

"Oh, and Lily dear," James called out from the corridor "you missed the meeting"

"GET OUT AND SHUT UP!" was the reply

Sirius ran out of the compartment and shut the door.

"Those good for nothing jerks" said Lily

"I don't know how you can stand them for the whole summer, I sure can't" said Rosiette

"I locked myself in the guest bedroom," said Celina

_Celina's parents went to Paris for a second honeymoon. Seeing that Celina's their only child, they arranged for her to stay at Potter Manor._

"Well, we're nearly there. We should change now"


	2. Letters and Dreams

**-:LETTERS AND DREAMS:-**

"Home sweet home" said Rosiette

"I missed Hogwarts so much," said Lily

Celina and Rosiette followed Lily up the castle steps, into the hall and sat down. Right in front of the Marauders. Lily was in deep thought of the cave that she didn't notice until "Nice of you to join us"

"Potter" Lily hissed, surprised that he was in front of her.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you finally fell for us," said Sirius smirking

"Well, you don't know any better"

Celina looked quickly around for other vacant seats but found none. "For your information Black, there isn't anymore empty seats" she snarled.

They started their normal argument. Rosiette looked helplessly at Remus who looked helplessly at her. They looked at glaring Lily to smiling James to snarling Celina to smirking Sirius and back to each other. Remus shrugged and started eating. Rosiette looked back to her two friends and started eating as well.

The desserts appeared on the table but none of the four noticed. They were to busy arguing. "I see you haven't change. You're still like the girl that I fell in love with in first year"

"You haven't change either. You're the person who needs to change not me," Lily snapped at him. Her temper is rising and she felt as if she was going to explode. She ran out of the Great with James on her heels. She made a detour to the bathroom and she lost James.

* * *

"Please Celina just one date!" Sirius whined.

" No. What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Celina asked

"The 'n' and the 'o'" he answered grinning like an idiot.

"You are such an idiot!" she replied

Celina ran out of the Great Hall. Sirius noticed the food on the table for the first time and said, "Hey! Where's the roast chicken?"

* * *

**  
**

Celina opened the door to the girls' toilet and heard muttering. She walked in and saw Myrtle and Lily discussing something.

"Hey, you know you can get out now," said Celina

Lily turned, "What?"

"He's not there anymore"

"Are you really sure that he's not hiding and waiting until we come out?"

"Well, I didn't see him on my way in"

"I'll go check," said Myrtle, she floated through the wall and floated right back through again after a few seconds, "He's not there anymore"

"See, I told you"

"Ok, it's been nice talking to you Myrtle. I'll come back again as soon as I have time" Lily called out

Lily closed the door, but not before she heard Myrtle say "That's what they all say" Lily and Celina walked to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there it was empty, the people are still in the Great Hall eating. They both walked up to their room. But Lily couldn't find half her stuff anywhere.

After five minutes of searching she cried out " Where could they be?"

"Maybe they're in the Heads dorm" joked Celina

"You're a genius!" Lily said and ran down the stairs

"I was only joking!" Celina cried out from her room.

Lily ran out of the girls' dorm room, left, right, left, right, right, straight. She stopped in front of two lumps in front of two empty portraits. She gingerly touched the lump on the right. Her picture appeared in the portrait behind the lump.

"Password?" asked the lump

"Stardust"

The portrait opened and Lily walked in. She saw a bigger portrait in front of her, and she also saw the picture. "What the hell" she murmured

"Like the picture?"

"POTTER! CHANGE THE STUPID PICTURE NOW!" she shouted in his face

"I can't," he said.

"I know you can. Change it NOW!" Lily shot him death glare.

"What will you give me in return?"

"No injuries"

"One date?"

"No"

"A kiss?"

"No"

" Please, it's just a little kiss."

"Fine" she gave in; she was just too tired and hungry to argue.

The picture change in to a golden heart with _James & Lily Forever_ carved inside. Lily decided that it was better than what it was before and knocked on the portrait. "Who is it?" asked the portrait.

"Lily"

"And?"

"James"

"Password?"

"Popping Pixies"

"My aren't they funny?" laughed the portrait.

"Just let us in already," said Lily quickly

The door opened.

"Whoa! This is _way_ better than the common room!" Lily exclaimed

"Go check out your room"

Lily went to her room, it was bare. She wasn't surprised. Dumbledore said they're supposed to decorate their own room using their imagination. Lily concentrated and got her dream room. An owl flew by and knocked on her window. Lily opened her window, took the owl in, untied the envelope and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you hate but I still love you with all my heart no matter what. You know and I know that we are meant to be together. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there, waiting for you. Always. Tell me if you change your mind about me. You will never lose my love even if you want to. Nothing will part us. Not even death. When you're in trouble just say my name and I'll be there._

_Love from _

_James_

Inside the envelope were a package and a picture. Lily took the package first; it was covered with wrapping papers. She picked at the papers and saw a beautiful necklace. Outside it was jewels that were shimmering yellow and inside was a picture of James and a multi coloured glass. There was a note squashed inside, it said:

_This is a mood locket. The jewels outside are your mood and the glass inside is mine. Hope you like it._

_James_

'That was so sweet of him" Lily thought to herself. She took out the picture from the envelope and put it in a frame on her bedside table. She also placed the necklace next to it. She changed and went to bed. She dreamt of a hooded man talking another man in a raspy voice. "_I need her, I cannot rule the world without her. The most powerful witch shall be with me. She shall not go with him. Bring her to me, before he gets her or it's your family's necks" the hooded man threatened. " Yes master" replied the other man lurking in the shadows._

Then everything was swallowed by the darkness. A crystal ball was floating "_Do not unleash the power, the power of the terrible Jewel Elements. You will kill us all. Defend yourself from he who has an evil mind, run to he who has a pure heart. I shall guide you to our safety. The fate of the world lies in your hands"_.

Lily woke up terrified of what she saw in her dreams. She walked down the steps and sat at the coffee table. "Tea" she said. A cup of tea materialized in front of her. She took it and drank. Snoring from James's room confirmed that he was sleeping. She walked to the couch and snuggled in it. She fell asleep thinking of a certain someone.


	3. Likes and Dislikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as J.K Rowling's characters.**

-:LIKES AND DISLIKES:-

Lily felt warm, and cozy. She opened her eyes and saw a blanket covering her. She also noticed that James is _reading._ '_James Potter? Actually reading? I must be dreaming' _thought Lily hardly believing her eyes.

"Potter? Are you actually _reading_? I almost thought you couldn't read," Lily said

"Yes, I am reading. I only read good stuff. Not junk like what you people read now."

"Good stuff? As in pornos and swimming suit catalogues?" she asked

"Yeah – I mean no - actually yes, no, no, no, no, sometimes, no wait Sirius reads those stuff. I, James Potter, do not read pornos or bathing suit catalogues. Only Quidditch magazines." said James.

"Then how do you explain those pornos in your dorm, _under your bed_?" asked Lily accusingly

"Sirius puts them there"

"Is it pointless to ask why?"

"He puts them there so that I get the blame."

"Does he know that you know?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you stop him?"

"Because I can have a quick read before bed" He suddenly realized what he'd just said "Oops! Forget what I said."

"You are disgusting Potter" She walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower"

"Even better" he said walking to her and pulling her with him " let's go swimming!"

" Where?" she asked

"In the bathroom of course."

James opened the door that leads to the bathroom. Lily gasped.

"Cool isn't it?" James asked

Lily muttered a soft "wow"

"Go change into something more suitable" said James shooing Lily away.

Lily changed into the only swimsuit she brought, which is a gold and silver bikini, which she regretted she had ever bought. "He is so going to faint when he sees me" Lily muttered to herself.

"Jesus Christ!" James exclaimed, almost falling over as he watched Lily walking to the pool and diving in it.

"Relax, James, it's only me!" Lily laughed

"I knew you had a great body, but I never knew it was this great," James whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Nothing nothing!"

"Fine. Well then, if you've finished staring at me, lets SWIM!" Lily exclaimed splashing James with water.

"You won't get away with that little missy!" James said before swimming after her.

They swam for a few minutes but it seemed like hours to James. Lily got out when it was 20 minutes until class. James watched her every move, how her body moved ever so gracefully and magnificently. Lily noticed this and walked out of the room, fast. James woke up from his trance when the door closed. "I was so close…" he muttered to himself and sank back underneath the water.

* * *

**  
**

"LILEEEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Celina, running towards her.

"CELINAAAAAAAAA" shouted Rosiette desperately running to catch Celina.

"Is this a new game or what?" asked Lily confused

"It's not" said Rosiette

"Rosi!" Celina whined, " Tell her! Tell her!"

"You know, you are so much like Sirius," Rosiette pointed out

"Actually, she's right Celina, you _are_ so much like Sirius. I mean, siriusly," Lily laughed

"Rosi! Just tell her what happened last night!"

"What did happen last night? After we left?"

"Nothing, nothing happened. Celina's just-"

"Remus told her he liked her and how he didn't want to rush things and wanted them to be friends if she didn't like him that way!" Celina burst out.

"Hey! I should be the one telling Lily!" Rosiette said as they were walking into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, well you were too slow." Celina said, sticking her tongue out at Rosiette to which she replied by doing the same thing.

"Wait, hold on. He told you he liked you?"

"Um, yeah" said Rosiette looking away from Celina

"Then what did _you_ say?" said Lily pointedly, sitting down.

"I… well, I…." Rosiette hesitated

"Come on Rosi! What did u say?"

"Rosi kissed him!!" Celina burst out suddenly

The Marauders, who was sitting near Lily and her friends, heard Celina. Rosiette and Remus both turned beet red. "Sorry" Celina grinned sheepishly as Lily glared at her "couldn't stand the suspense"

Lily just shook her head and tried to coax Rosiette, who was hiding under the table in shame, out.

* * *

"OI! PRONGS!"

"What the hell are you shouting for, you idiot?" said James, who was sitting next to him.

"Well, you know the rose girl Reemy always write about?"

"It's Rosiette and when do I write about her?" said Remus

"You wrote about her all summer in your diary"

"I don't have a diary"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Enough" said James holding out his hand " What about her?"

"Well, last night after we ditched him-"

"Oh and thanks for ditching me, by the way" Remus interrupted sarcastically.

"You're welcome mate" said James grinning happily

"As I was saying, our Remmie-poo here told Miss Rose flower over there that he likes her"

"He did WHAT?"

"Man, you're slow. He. Told. Her. He. Liked. Her." said Sirius slowly as if talking to a demented person.

"Rosiette?" Sirius nodded. "As in Rosiette Florist?" he nodded again "As in one of Lily's best friend since the first year?" Sirius kept nodding. " As in that brunette over there who is talking to Lily?" Sirius looks like Noddy by now. "As in-"

"Will you quit with the 'as ins' already" Remus said desperately

"I just wanted to make sure," said James " What did she say, and most importantly what did she do?"

"She... Uh… Well... She"

"She didn't reject you, did she mate?" Sirius asked urgently

"No! Um… well… she…" Remus hesitated

Suddenly they heard Celina say loudly, "Rosi kissed him!!"

They all turned and looked at Celina and saw Rosi disappear under the table.

James and Sirius looked at Remus who had turned beet red.

"Reemy?" asked James

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend sure is weird," said Sirius watching Lily coaxing Rosiette out of the table.

Remus sighed.

"And we are proud that you finally grew up and found a girlfriend"

"Excuse me Sirius. I grew up _ages_ and I mean _ages_ ago. You were the ones who are still immature. Don't call me Remmie-poo" Remus said calmly "_or_ Moony-poo either," he added as James and Sirius opened their mouths to say something.

"We won't, Moony-Reemy-poo-poo," They both smirked and ran out the Great Hall.

Remus stood up and ran after them.

"They will never learn," sighed Lily.

The Marauders' wands lay on the table. Lily took all three of them and handed them out to the other two girls. The three of them grinned evilly at each other and hid the wands in their robe pockets. Lily left a note on the table before heading to the Potions classroom with her friends. The note said:

_BE MATURE TODAY AND TONIGHT_

_NO DETENTIONS OR PRANKS_

_YOUR WANDS ARE WITH US_

YOU WILL GET YOUR WANDS TOMORROW MORNING

_UP, UP, UP IN THE HIGHEST TOWER YOUR WANDS WILL BE_

_TROUBLEMAKERS SHALL BE PUNISHED THOROUGHLY_

_DON'T TRY TO TAKE IT AWAY_

_BECAUSE IT IS SECURELY HIDDEN_

_SPELLS AND CHARMS PROTECTING YOUR WANDS_

_WHILE NONE ARE PROTECTING YOU_

_WE ARE JOKING, THOUGH YOU WILL NEVER FIND US_

_TODAY SHALL BE A LAUGH FOR US ALL_

_TODAY AND TONIGHT SHALL NOT BE SO HARD_

_JUST AVOIDING TROUBLE AND DETENTIONS, _

_LOVE AND KISSES FROM,_

_R, W, B_

_P.S: MAKE SURE YOU GUESS WHO WE ARE FIRST_

The three of them kissed the parchment before leaving it in the Marauders' seat. Laughing as they walked.


	4. Having Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize as J.K Rowling's characters.**

**-:HAVING FUN:-**

"Damn it! Someone stole my wand!"

"Mine too!"

"But who?"

"Slytherins?"

"Nah. They're not the 'pranker' kind of people they are the 'prankees'"

"Is that even a word?"

"Yes"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"You're no fun, Reemy!" said Sirius pouting

"Whatever! Let's just get to class"

"What's the bet that the girls saved us seats?"

"None" said Remus miserably "Rosiette's probably too embarrassed and Lily and Celina doesn't exactly like us - I mean - you two"

"They do too!"

"I don't have time for this! We're 10 minutes late!"

The Marauders ran to their first class, Potions, Sirius and Remus arguing all the way.

* * *

"What's the bet that they're still running?" laughed Celina 

"None" said Lily, pointing at the door "look"

She pointed at the doorway where they saw the Marauders walking in, Remus sheepishly, James and Sirius proudly.

"Oh no!" Rosiette squeaked.

"Come on, Rosi! Get a grip! He's just a guy!" Celina gave Rosiette a little push

"I know but it's still embarrassing the way you yelled it!" She pushed back

"I most certainly did not!"

"You most certainly did!"

"Not!"

"Did! Did too!"

"Hm-hm" a voice coughed

Celina and Rosiette looked up and saw a very stern looking Professor Snotbottle.

"Do you two girls mind telling me what I just said?" asked Snotbottle.

"Um, well." started Rosi

"The properties of bezoars?" said Celina hoping that she was right

"That was 5 minutes ago, Miss Grey"

"The properties of dragon's stone," said Lily

"I wasn't asking you, Miss Evans"

"You know her Professor, she can't contain herself, she loves to answer questions in class, don't you Lily?" asked Remus nervously nudging Lily.

"5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention, 5 points from Gryffindor for being late and yet another 5 points from Gryffindor for being cheeky"

"What?" whispered Lily sharply

"Do you want to say anything Miss Evans?"

"No sir"

"Good, then shut up and listen"

After a half an hour that seemed like an eternity to everyone, the class ended, the Marauders and the girls ran out to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Finally! The end of the first day of school! Now to plan the pranks," said Sirius jumping up joyfully after their last class, Charms. 

"Remember, we have homeworks to do!" Remus said sternly.

"You guys go first. I need to do something first" said James

"Alright then" said Remus dragging Sirius to the common room.

James walked over to Lily.

"Lily?" asked James

"Yeah?" said Lily

"Well, uh...do…you…erm" stammered James

Rosiette and Celina looked at each other. They both knew that James wanted to be alone with Lily but they also knew that Lily doesn't want to be alone with James. They decided to let James ask Lily his question properly so…

"Lily, we'll be in the common room studying," said Rosiette, dragging Celina away.

"But our exams isn't until...until forever!" protested Celina, but followed nonetheless.

"Good idea, now we can spy on them without them knowing!" whispered Celina enthusiastically when they were out of the classroom.  
"No, when I say 'study' I mean 'study'. Now be a good girl and follow me," said Rosiette firmly

"Lily?" James asked again.

"Hm?" Lily answered.

"Wangothogsmedwime?"

"What did you say?"

"Umm.. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Dumbledore had arranged a trip to Hogsmeade for the students on the first weekend of school so that they could get anything they forgot for classes.  
_

"Well…I'll think about it. "

"Kay, see you then," replied James

"Yeah, um, see you" she said, watching James walk out the classroom.

Lily had expected him to say something like _"please please please! It's just a dance!" _She was surprised that he was so calm with her not saying yes or no straightaway.

"_James is getting more mature this year, I mean he hasn't_ played any pranks or tricked anybody…_yet_," she thought "_well, coz it's only the first day… But maybe I'll give him only one more chance, just one more. If he blows it then bye- bye ."_

Lily walked back to her room in deep thought

* * *

That night, Lily decided she wanted to have a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchens, even though she knew it was against the rules for any student to be out of beds so late. If the teachers caught her, she'd be in big trouble but she decided she wanted to take the risk. 


End file.
